


Forget /ON HOLD/

by zeevy



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little gross - Freeform, Bad Ending, Creepy, Cute, Dark, Fluff, Gay, Gore, Homosexual, Horror, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, LGBTQ, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Not a Happy Story, Obsession, Other, Pedophilia, Rape, Romance, Smut, Stalker, Stalking, Torture, Yandere, good ending, kidnap, possessive, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeevy/pseuds/zeevy
Summary: James is kind, stubborn, and polite. Damien is rude, sarcastic, and hotheaded. Damien has known James since preschool, and now James is the only thing that's mattered to him. He's protected James from everything and will happily continue. Damien believes James is vulnerable and should stay glued to Damien's side considering he is deaf, has health issues, and has trouble with physical contact. But, James is wanting to stop depending on Damien for everything, and start preparing for adulthood since he's currently a junior.Damien is a senior and believes there's no rush and badly wants James to depend on him forever. James disagrees, Damien's possessiveness gets a little out of hand, and suddenly their friendship takes a dark turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don’t read this if you can’t handle necrophilia, rape, murder, boy on boy action, gore, pedophilia, or anything else that is mature.

Again and again, Damien's hand reached down to pluck a pebble from the ground and then to raise his arm in the air, only to launch it at a window. He didn't wait for the window to open, he only continued to damage the glass. 

The window suddenly flew open and a head popped out. "Damien! Quit it!" James hushed but demanding voice sounded strained. Damien simply grinned at the reaction he earned, "Took you long enough, darling." A scowl was his response and his own was a girly flutter of his eyelashes. James huffed and crossed his arms only to stare at Damien with a look of frustration and exhaustion. "Why are you throwing rocks at my window at two in the morning?" He hissed. 

"What? Is it oh so terrible that I miss my little Jamie so much?" Damien's hand grasped a tree branch, "It's painful to keep away for so long!" He dramatically added when he hauled his body up onto the side of a familiar tree. His eyes were locked onto James expression, while his hands and legs worked on getting him up the tree and to his destination, James window. As expected, James expression twisted to a grimace before shaking his head to reappear with a bashful smile. He could never stay mad at Damien. It was actually impossible. 

James crossed arms rested on the bottom of the opened window, his hand lifted to cradle his chin. "I'm honored you missed me so much," He chuckled, "but a text would be nice, you butthead." James watched as Damien's hands gripped the sides of the window ledge with his feet planted against the side of his house. 

He backed up when Damien climbed in, and they were suddenly standing in front of each other, with James having to tilt his head to look into Damien's eyes. "Damn, didn't know your first baby cuss word would be so soon." Damien smirked lazily at James, still finding it amusing that he had always been taller than him. "Texting is boring anyway, useless too." He mused, finding himself waltzing towards James bed to sink down into it, mentally groaning at how comfortable his friends bed was. He stared at James and continued it when James sat down next to him soundlessly, his fingers rubbing at his hearing aid, something he did when he was thinking. Calloused fingers trailed up James back, only to skim along his shoulders and caress the back of his neck. He shivered in response and shifted on the queen sized bed, obviously scooting further from Damien but didn't get too far when familiar, toned arms encased his middle and pulled him back. 

James tensed immediately and tried to pull away. "Hey, hey, calm down, you know me, Jamie." He felt Damien's warm breath on his neck, which made him curl away for a moment before forcing himself to relax into Damiens chest. This was fine, this was Damien. He trusts Damien. 

James splayed his hands on Damien's tan arm and sighed heavily. He twisted his neck to make eye contact with Damien and now they were almost nose to nose, James bright blue hues starting into Damien's entirely black irises. "I—," James breathed only to stutter. Damien's pupils seemed to shrink, which made his eyes seem even more intimidating. 

"You seemed off today at school. You're hiding something from me." Damien whispered dangerously. 

Jamie suddenly figured that's why Damien came this late. James teeth tugged his bottom lip into his mouth and as of right now he didn't want to be near Damien. He watched Damien's eyes trail down to his bit lip and simply stare, his eyes looking strangely glazed. Damien was always weird like that. Sometimes the things Damien would do, always startled or made James incredibly uncomfortable, like last week when both boys were in the changing room and Damien had suddenly made James stop and freeze practically. He gripped James arms and held his half naked friend there, and he let his eyes roam free and trail over each and every little freckle that speckled his pale skin, until his eyes found the only thing keeping him clothed, James favorite light blue briefs. 

That's what freaked James out the most, out of all the weird encounters they've had. James didn't even try to stop Damien's odd habits, he only let it continue. 

"Hey! I'm talking to you James, listen to me." Damiens fingers had a semi tight grip on James chin and with that he gently shook James head, obviously careful with how he handled him. Jamie still flinched and his hands shot up to grasp and tug at Damien's wrists, they didn't budge. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Damien leaned in to glare intensely into James eyes, his favorite pair. James suddenly jerked, but that still wasn't going to throw off the monster that was his best friend. 

James knew Damien wouldn't let go and calm down until he told him exactly what he was thinking, and lying wouldn't work, he's already tried and the outcome was not pretty. The outcome was never good when it came to situations like these, but James could try to lessen the blow. "We're almost finished with high school—," He yelped and he watched Damien's thick eyebrows shift in a curious manner, "Yeah?" His friends gravelly voice responded. "And.. I was thinking about what I would be doing in the future." Jamie's voice became soft, timid. He watched Damien's handsome features twist, James didn't even recognize the emotions on his friends face, he only knew that they were dangerous and not a good sign. 

Damien was furious. The grip on James chin got tighter and he was pulled closer. "We already discussed this. We'll be living together and I'll be supporting you. What else were you thinking?" His voice was quiet and tight. Damien looked as if he was struggling to hold the urge back to yank James up like a rag doll and toss him against the wall. 

James huffed and didn't hold back his sour expression. He gripped Damien's wrists tighter in visible irritation. Jamie was getting tired of being bossed around by Damien, he's been listening to Damien for eleven years now. He's sixteen, it's time to start thinking about what's best for himself and what's going to happen in the future. Damien is eighteen, and James feels as if he needs to start motivating his friend to start his own life as well. It's best for the both of them. James decided to speak his mind. 

"I can't—, I can't depend on you forever Damien, someday I'll need to start my own life.. you'll still be in it of course." Jamie reassured with a sweet smile that had Damien's anger fade a tad, but it resurfaced with his words. 

Damien shook his head, his dirty blonde hair moving with the rapid movement. He grit his teeth and abruptly released Jamie only to hurriedly step back and grip his hair. He was seething and Damien thought he saw red. He couldn't loose Jamie. Not now, not ever, he'd rather be tortured than let James go. Damien couldn't let James go because then he would be independent and wouldn't need him anymore, and sooner or later he would start a family with someone else and they would replace him. It would all go downhill from there. 

He's already pondered it for months, and fully knows what will happen. He knows Jamie will never be appreciated out there either. He was safe and loved with Damien. 

"No, James you are going to listen to me. You are going to stay with me and live with me. You won't make it out there—," He stuttered and leaned down in front of Jamie, cupping his friends smaller hands. James flinched and breathed out nervously. Damien's face was directly in front of James baby face, his unsteady breath clashing against Jamie's face. "You trust me, right?" Damien squeezed Jamie's hands. James hurriedly nodded, his brave and frustrated exterior gone the second he saw the state Damien is in. He was frightened. 

He grinned at James. "Good, then you'll listen that you have to stay and if you don't," Damien licked his chapped lips, "Nothing good will come if you refuse me." He brought a hand up to swiftly brush his thumb under James eye, feeling the thick eyelashes brush against his blunt nail. James gulped and leaned away from Damien's thumb. It was probably the worst decision of his life, but he needed to do it, for both of them. 

"No. I will not let you control me anymore, Damien," He pushed his friends still hand away. "I'm so glad you care for me this much, but I want to live my own life, I don't need to hang off on you anymore." He confessed. He waited then. 

Damien was unmoving. His expression was blank and numb looking, his eyes were void of emotion, and his body looked rigid, frozen. Damien didn't understand. Why wasn't Jamie obeying? He always did before. Everything he told him to do, he did. No questions or hesitation. He let this sink in for a moment before rising to his feet and feeling the air thicken around them. His knuckles cracked when he slowly began curling them, he didn't notice that his breathing was getting heavier than earlier, and he didn't notice the way James backed away, slowly with pained and frightened features. "Fucking fine!" He suddenly shouted, effectively causing James to flinch rather hard. "Go ahead and leave! Let's see how fucking far a person like you can go!" James would be lying if he said that didn't hurt. Damien continued his rant, not seeming to care that James looked about ready to sob his eyes out. 

"Do you really think you can make it out there without me? You think you can live without me? You're so damn fucking wrong if you think that, James." Damien spat, his tone harsh and unforgiving. He opened his mouth to let out a string of curses but was interrupted when a sob flew from James lips and he felt his very own heart squeeze painfully. 

He suddenly regretted his words. Damien forgot just how sensitive James was, especially when it came to himself. "You think—," A sob shook James body, "Just because I'm deaf, hate being touched, and that I have health issues that I can't even build my own life?" Jamie's voice trembled with his body. Damien's immediate response was to quickly give a shake of his head and rush forward to engulf James cold body in his warm arms, but was stopped when James jumped up and tumbled to the other side of the room, quick to dodge Damien's actions. "I thought you believed in me! You were always the one to tell me that I could do anything if I put my mind to it, but you're just like the rest!" He shouted and James was very glad his siblings were off in college. Jamie watched Damien shake his head rapidly and desperately, "I don't think that at all, Jamie, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Damien's pleas fell on deaf ears. 

James sucked in a stuttering breath and wrapped his arms around himself. "Leave Damien." He commanded in a low tone. Damien didn't move, but instead stood there with wide eyes and unblinking eyes. "I said leave!" James choked out and sniffled when he heard his own voice crack. 

He backed away when Damien started his slow and robotic walk to the opened window. Both didn't say anything when Damien balanced on the window ledge and gazed back with a look of nothing, and then turn back around to leap off and completely disappear from Jamie's sight. 

A shaky breath left James lips the moment his friend was no longer seen. He stood there in the corner of his room for what seemed to be eternity, simply basking in the aftermath of his and Damien's heated argument. He felt relieved, depressed, and most of all, exhausted. With that, James trudged back to his bed and absentmindedly plucked his phone from his nightstand, watching the screen light up and show Jamie a picture of himself and Damien. He sighed and set the cellular device down, tug down his shorts and pull off his shirt, grab his covers and lift them to set his body under them. 

He pulled the covers to his chin, only wanting to hide himself from everything. Quickly, James shook his head and buried himself deeper, choosing to sleep and try to erase all thoughts of Damien from his mind. He closed his eyes tightly and let his thoughts of reading lull himself to sleep. 

 

||||||||

 

Damien didn't go home. He stayed glued to the side of James house, his body tense and his thoughts restless. He was too upset with himself to sleep and too worried for James to even leave the property. And when he sensed that James was asleep, he climbed the tree and balanced himself on a thick branch to peer into Jamie's window which had the perfect view of him, all cuddled into himself and sleeping adorably. 

Damien stared at him for hours. He didn't once take his eyes off the boy with light, and messy brown hair and the bluest eyes you've ever seen, with the palest and coldest skin that strangely had freckles randomly scattered about. He thought about all the memories they've shared and pondered why James would want to abandon that. Damien knew why, but he didn't dare think it or say it. He only continued his endless staring until he felt the morning sun irritate his dark and tired eyes. It took a lot of effort to look away from James, but when he did Damien took off sprinting and disappeared into a forest nearby, and he knew he wouldn’t be leaving James alone.


	2. caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and James go to school, perhaps something interesting will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, I will warn you about what you are reading. You shouldn’t be reading this if you’re not okay with the tags.

James was cold and Damien was hot. James was polite and Damien was not. That's how it went. That's how the both of them were, and as different as they were, ranging from their body temperatures to the way they spoke, they were glued to the hip almost. But not today. 

After the night of James and Damien's heated and most horrid argument they've ever experienced, James didn't get a good morning text with the occasional winking face and Damien felt as if the world was grey from James words. They went on with their routines for Thursday morning of course. James routine consisted of completely his usual hygiene needs, getting a decent outfit on, making sure he ate a pleasant breakfast, and most of all, check his overall appearance for the fourth time that morning. Damien's was different. His own routine contained just doing a few hygiene goods, (basically just what he needed to look clean for the day), tugging on wrinkled clothes, and pondering what he could do to irritate James in class while munching on an orange. 

Both left the house at early times today, but for different reasons. James reason being was to arrive early in class and look very busy so he wouldn't notice Damien, and Damien's being so he could see James earlier and longer. And when Damien arrived at the bus stop and spotted James sitting idly on the bench while doodling, he felt right again. 

He quickly made his way over and settled himself on the creaky bench. "Hey." He began in a smooth voice. He didn't get a verbal answer, but he saw the way Jamie sucked in a part of his plump bottom lip, also how his fingers twitched in anticipation. He knew that James would be ignoring him now, and he didn't like it when he couldn't hear Jamie's sweet voice but he was content on studying his god like features. 

Damien sighed. He watched James doodle aimlessly and found himself interested in what the brunette was conjuring, what seemed to be a small and cartoonish looking bird. He smiled and willed himself not to crack a humorous sentence. 

He busied himself with watching James carefully construct the bird like the artist he was until the honk of a school bus startled the both of them. James and Damien's heads shot up and watched the bus driver give them both a sickening snarl, "Hurry up!" He barked. James, being his innocent and shy self, cowered and fumbled to fold his books and almost trip on the bus steps. Following James closely, Damien took a different route and sent the bus driver a glare that would send an army running, he tensed his muscles which made him look larger and the icing on the cake was an audible mumble of, "Fuck you." James hid an amused smile. The bus driver looked conflicted, like he wanted to yell at Damien but instead grunted and urged the bus on which made the two teenage boys jolt forward. 

James quickly tossed himself into a seat, glad he didn't fall straight on his face from the buses movement but huffed when he saw Damien swing himself swiftly in the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye. Damien ignored Jamie's tense body and tuned out the obnoxious chatter of teenagers alike, he focused on the way James stared out the blurry window that had slow snowflakes passing the window. James slender fingers traced the ice that laced the window, which helped him succeed in ignoring Damien's eyes burning holes in the back of his head, which was the ultimate irritation. The rest of the ride was boring, irritating, and very, very awkward. 

 

||||||||

 

James loathed the start of his day. First, he had came outside to a land of snow, second, he was very shaky while drawing, and worst of all, Damien, the asshole just had to invade his personal space the entire bus ride, which left him fuming. James focused on the bright side though, he only had Damien in four of his eight periods. 

When the bus stopped and practically skidded in the ice that covered the road, Damien's hand shot out and grasped James forearm when the brunette lurched forward. As expected, Jamie ripped his arm almost immediately from Damien and stood up, "Go." He grunted, wanting to communicate as less as possible with Damien. James glowered at Damien who met his eyes with a scowl, and that expression sparked a bit of amusement in Jamie, who was very glad he could make Damien annoyed. Damien rose, slowly, as if to cause anticipation. James was suddenly eyes to nose with Damien and his gaze shifted from his friends soldier like stature, to the kids passing them with wide grins, as if they didn't notice the tension. He pondered whether he should yell out and tell the whole school that his friend was a psychopath who liked to be top dog, or stay quiet and drown in Damien's heat filled gaze. He stayed quiet and he didn't exactly know why he chose to. 

A demanding grip on his wrist yanked him out of his thoughts, quite literally when he felt himself clash into Damien's wall like torso, the cause of Damien yanking him closer so roughly. "I tell you what to do. Not the other way around. Fucking think about what you're doing before you get yourself hurt, little one." James could almost feel the venom from Damien's voice when he felt his fiery hot breath against his cold ear. This was the monster who loved to control and own James. And he was revealing himself to the public eye, but was not seen. 

James mouth opened and closed, as if he was wanting air but couldn't get it. James wanted so badly to just submit and nod timidly to whatever Damien wanted and needed, he just felt like he needed to be his submissive little self again. A voice in his head told him that Damien would own him forever and ever, trapped and chained was what he was. James thought he could break those chains. He felt his will crumbling from the amount of dominance that radiated from Damien and that made him toughen his look, despite his inner self sobbing and screaming that he shouldn't push Damien, it would only lead to a bad ending. He ignored it. 

"Not anymore. I can take care of myself now. You're not my boyfriend." He winced when he heard the word 'boyfriend' slip from his lips, a mistake he wished he never made. Damien had that look of emptiness on his face again and James hated it, he hated it a lot. 

It didn't last long when Damien's rage took over again and his grip on James wrist got tighter, and tighter. James whimpered pathetically and as quick as he could, he silenced himself and tried with all his might to try and challenge Damien. James breathed heavily and made intense eye contact with Damien, he felt as if he would collapse right then and there when he felt Damien twisting his wrist, obviously trying to work another whimper from him. 

"Hey! What the hell are you boys doing? You can finish your staring contest later, but for now get off my bus!" The angry shout of the bus driver temporarily took James and Damien out of their silent argument. Damien's head had whipped to the direction of the fuming bus driver and stared for a second, but whipped back around to glare hotly at James before releasing his aching wrist. 

James watched Damien, in his aggressive state, turn around and stomp down the tight path and turn again to hop off the buss, completely missing the steps. He waited for a second before following the same path with a numbness. "Sorry," He grumbled to the bus driver who snorted in response. He sighed and fumbled with his book bag straps while he strode to the brick school, Damien nowhere in sight. He didn't care though, the asshole was probably doing something stupid. James gulped and hardened his dark eyebrows, he forced himself to forget Damien and just focus on entering the school and getting this day over with as quick as possible. The glorious weekend was near, which was a little bit of relief. 

Jamie's first two periods didn't have Damien, and that made them delightful even if they were boring. Damien was in his third, fourth, fifth, and seventh, and sadly, James was already on his way to his third period. His steps were heavy and careless, what worried him the most was that he's been seeing Damien all day, but the guy hasn't even tried to start a conversation like he had this morning. He just stared and sometimes when James would anxiously pass him, they would brush fingers and Damien touched him as if he were glass. That greatly confused him because not even a few hours ago, Damien had his wrist in a grip that would surely break a bone if he had applied more pressure. To put it short, James was terrified to see how Damien would be treating him now. 

Jamie arrived to his class and had stepped in to arrive to a sight of a half full class with Damien, the dickhead looking rather comfortable in the seat right next to James usual seat, his favorite seat because it was by a window and was in the far corner. He could and should've sat in the other available seats, but it was as if Damien had a magnetic pull and James was so easily pulled in. 

Damien's head lifted when he heart the small and timid steps of Jamie, he focused on him instead of aimlessly twirling his pencil. The corners of his pale lips twitched at the sight of James looking so distraught and uncomfortable. He loved that he had this much of an effect on him, even when he was being so defiant. Damien watched James take his usual seat and start rearranging his things like he always had, which was too fucking adorable to Damien. He continued watching, James laid his books to the side and gently shifted the pencils when they were tilted to the side too much. James seemed pleased with himself when he adorably puffed his chest and leaned back, but tensed when he could feel Damien's dangerous stare once again. 

"Good job." Was Damien's soft words. James gulped and glanced at Damien's sweet expression that swelled with adoration just for him, his response was a shaky nod. Jamie was still terrified of him, but he wasn't going to submit any time soon. James tried to ignore him for a few long minutes since the teacher hadn't arrived yet which failed miserably when he simply tried to watch the snow fall outside and yet he still felt Damien's stare. 

"Good morning class! Attention to the front," The teacher called, and immediately Jamie's head swung around to her direction while Damien sighed heavily and struggled to take his eyes off James to look at her. Miss. Green was her name, a woman in her late thirties who preferred the single life, binging cartoons, and wearing rather funky and unique clothes. Jamie knew her quite well and Miss. Green was no doubt the favorite teacher among almost all the students. Damien had a plain expression on when looking at Miss. Green. He didn't like her because she made James focus on her, and not him, it was obvious. 

Both boys and the rest of class stared at Miss. Green intently. She smiled at the good behavior of her class until she turned to wave a hand at the door, she seemed to be motioning someone in. In walked a boy, who looked to be Damien's age or younger. He had vibrant hazel eyes with very silky looking black hair, it looked nice with the tan skin he had. His style was regular though, but the beautiful bracelets and necklaces that decorated his body caught James attention, who happened to be a sucker for pretty things. The boys eyes scanned the room, until they landed on James and stayed there, an odd glint in his bold looking hues. Damien already knew that this kid was a threat, and hoped he would be easy to take care of. 

"This is our new student. Please treat him nicely, he's come far." She added. Damien scoffed harshly while James blushed from the attention. The boy flashed a charming smile James way, which had him swooning. Jamie seemed to like the gentlemanly aura he was giving off, and so did some other students. He suddenly spoke, "Hello, my name is Hunter Jones, I've come all the way from California, and.." He paused to sheepishly scratch at the back of his neck, he was already successfully ignoring Damien's heated glare. "I hope we can all be great friends." It was obvious he didn't know what else to say. Hunter looked to be solely focused on James, and he only glanced around the classroom every few seconds. Miss. Green grinned, "It's wonderful to meet you, Hunter, why don't you sit by Damien?" Her grin somehow got wider when Hunter nodded politely and smiled at her before he turned to stride to where Damien was fuming. 

The second Hunters eyes landed and had so shamelessly looked over his James, he was dead. Damien pondered jumping over his desk and repeatedly slamming Hunters head against the wall, using all the force he had and definitely not stopping even when a pool of crimson surrounded beneath Hunter. Damien felt as if his blood was boiling and his hands aching to squeeze and snap. Yet, at the same time he wished he could turn to James, pick him up, and just whisk him away, from all the dangers in the world and form him to be something he is destined to be. That wouldn't happen anytime soon with this Hunter in the way. 

Hunter looked over a flustered James again before he looked to where Damien was almost vibrating, from just his anger. He chuckled and watched Damien's face harden from the sound. Hunter sat down by Damien smoothly but peered over the fuming blonde to look at James whose attention was now on the board, his slender fingers tossing his soft, brown locks about. Damien ground his teeth together and quickly shifted so his figure was in the way of Hunters vision, and he was very happy that his body was visibly larger than James to the point he was able to cover him. 

Hunter huffed and rolled his eyes, to which Damien increased his glare. Damien didn't quit his intense staring, even when Hunter looked to the front baring a bored look and simply ignored him. It was if he didn't know Damien was already plotting his death.

Time had passed and it was already eighth period. Damien and Hunter were constantly in some silent fight with Damien being the much more aggressive one, while James was being oblivious and simply being kind to Hunter the whole day. James was still on edge but he was slowly relaxing with his three friends, Hunter, Lilly, and Darren. Both Darren and Lily were small and timid people who have been friends with James for awhile, but rarely hung out considering Jamie has Damien breathing down his neck half the time. Damien also had this thing where he believed James only needed him and him only, and it was useless for Jamie to get new 'friends', along with Damien believing almost everyone has a crush on his James with Hunter and Lily at the top of the list. 

Currently, James was rummaging through his locker to rearrange his things which he's done every day since the beginning of the year. Damien was leaning on a empty locker by his, his expression blank, his posture lazy, and his attention on James. Damien always did this, but Jamie wasn't in the mood today. He heard a small voice yelling his name and turned to the source, where he saw Lilly, Darren, and Hunter coming towards him. He smiled a smile that wonderfully showed off his large dimples in his cheeks and didn't notice Damien stare at him with the happiest but smallest smile. Damien's smile was gone in a flash when he saw what James was grinning at. He glared when Darren and Lilly both hugged him considering they haven't seen Jamie for awhile and when Hunter patted James cheek. But Darren and Lilly were the only two who flinched when feeling Damien's stare. 

"Hey Darren, Lilly, and Hunter!" He giggled. All three of them let out a short laugh. Hunter stepped closer, "Hey Jamesy, you know, we were going to head to the mall for a bit, you want to join?" Hunters smooth voice spoke. James watched Lilly nod excitedly, "Yeah! Please come James! I'll buy you clothes and food?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows which was a lame attempt to bribe in James opinion. 

He chuckled. Darren fiddled with his books, "I'll be going too, James, but I'll probably have to leave early because of my mom.." He muttered in a shamed way. "All because Darren's mommy will miss her baby too much," Hunter grinned and wrapped two toned arms around Darren's shoulders only to ruffle the shorters chocolate hair. Darren huffed and took the teasing, which earned him giggles from Lilly and Jamie. James sighed softly and happened to momentarily forget about Damien behind him. "I'll go—," He started, but flinched heavily when a tanned hand grasped his elbow and slowly pulled him back. Damien's face was stone cold while looking at all three faces which he hated the absolute most. "James will go," He spoke lowly, "But only if I'm with him too." Damien rumbled. James features hardened and he tugged him arm roughly while twisting his neck to glare at Damien, and he didn't even falter from Jamie's look. Lilly gulped and ringed her fingers together nervously, "Y-You can come Damien.. I could buy you some food too!" She tried, but immediately looked down when met with Damien's glare. Darren and Hunter slowly nodded, but Hunters was more of a struggled nod that told he didn't want to nod at all. 

Damien smiled rather fakely, "Great. Let's go." He left no room for more conversing when he abruptly started marching with his arm still gripping James poor and aching arm. James wanted to yell at Damien again when he saw his friends trailing behind them uneasily, but he was too tired to yell, he only had enough energy to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	3. beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Damien, Hunter, Lily, and Darren all go to the mall for a simple hangout. Sometimes things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you shouldn’t be reading this if you are not okay with the tags.

The radio hummed a soft tune that reminded James of a romance fifties music. It was the kind of music Damien always listened to, even when his look drifted to a more punk or bad boy vibe, he had a love for the fifties. Jamie never judged him for it and currently was thankful for it. It provided relief right now, and he hoped it did for his friends who were squished in the worn out seats in the back of the car, too.

Damien was seated in the drivers seat, (it is his car), James in the passenger seat, and his poor, uncomfortable friends were shoved in the back seat with Darren squeezed in the middle, Lily on his right with Hunter on his left. It was almost quiet if it wasn't for the low hum of the radio. No one spoke or questioned the way Damien's fingers looked ghostly pale from how hard he gripped the steering wheel. The way Hunter looked irritated while he stared out the window, the way Lily looked miserable with her hands fumbling with her bag straps, or the way Darren folded his hands in his lap and couldn't stop nibbling on his bottom lip which grew red from the constant irritation. All of them were uneasy in Damien's presence. 

Damien sighed roughly and slumped in his seat. "We better not go to any lame fuckin' stores.." He grumbled when he stopped at a red light along with other cars. That comment earned him a heated glare from James, but it only made his mood lighter from the attention he received. Damiens lips twitched and he turned his head to stare at his Jamie for a little too long. James noticed and knew that he really should just stick to ignoring the bastard. He sighed softly and suddenly perked up, that fueled him to turn around and perch his arms on the back of the seat to face his friends. "Hunter?" He let out. Hunter broke from his daze and craned his neck to grin at James while acting as if he didn't noticed Damien's little tantrum brewing when he saw him glance to his direction from the rearview mirror. He motioned for James to continue. James smiled, "I was wondering what kind of stores you're interested in? I was thinking we could go to yours first and show you around while heading there." James suggested. Hunter let out a rumble, "Sure, I'll tell you when we get there." Hunter responded and watched James nod, "Great! I want to get some Chinese first though! Think you can afford that, Lily?" James inquired with a teasing smile directed at his friend who suddenly perked up with the mention of her name. 

She snorted and stuck her tongue out at Jamie, "Of course, have I mentioned that my parents are very, well payed?" She bragged and that started a small argument between the two, who both happened to be in the first class range. Darren and Hunter both grinned in amusement, they almost forgot about their uneasiness. Damien at the front calmed down a tad too, but only because he was listening to James voice clearly which caused a fluttering feeling in his stomach. He sighed softly and relaxed. He felt so much better, he'd gone so long without hearing James voice in a better, more happy tone, unlike the tone he used when shouting at him to leave. He grimaced at the memory before focusing on Jamie's sweet, sweet voice and pressed against the gas pedal to proceed his journey to the mall, which he dreaded. But, it will be better if James is there. 

Soon enough, he pulled into the entrance which led to a large building, but now came the struggle of finding a parking spot, the ideal spot would be if it is close to the entrance of the mall. Damien listened to the conversation James and the nuisances were having intently while he drove through each large isle while craning his neck to search for an unoccupied spot. 

Damien finally found a spot that was relatively close to the entrance and pulled in to park. He turned the car off but locked all the doors before someone could hop out. James, Darren, Lily, and Hunter turned to Damien and all blinked in question. "Let's get this shit done quick, yeah?" His voice was cold and raspy from not speaking for over six hours. James huffed and shook his head while turning towards the window, clearly pissed. Darren and Lily nodded, "Of course! We don't want to stay out too late, do we?" Darren huffed a timid laugh while Damien's corner lip twitched upwards, almost in a snarl. That immediately caused Darren to tilt his head down in fear. Hunter just glared and kept his hand secured on the handle. Damien took a moment to examine all of them, and of course, his gaze stayed on James for a little too long. His fingers found the button and pushed, the sound that told them the car was unlocked and another followed right after, the sound of Hunter opening the door roughly before stepping out and shutting the door, he was the first out. 

James hurriedly stepped out and made a face at Hunter, silently apologizing which Hunter sighed at and instead looked to the mall that had a few people entering. Darren and Lily climbed out to proceed quietly conversing while both of their eyes stayed glued to Darren's phone. Damien stepped out with a smug look and waltzed around the car to snatch what belonged to him. James attention was forced from Hunter to Damien when a warm, surprisingly muscled hand grasped his own and engulfed it entirely. His immediate reaction was to step back and yank his hand from Damien's grasp but it was futile, as always. Damien smiled almost giddily and James would have melted at it, but his frustration and irritation that burned in him overrode that urge. 

James sighed the heaviest sigh he ever sighed, and let the fucker keep his hand, just to avoid any future arguments or actual psychical fights. Jamie finally noticed the rather nervous stares from Darren and Lily so he bucked his head towards the mall, "Come on, we came here for a reason." He forced an encouraging smile on his face and begun walking with his hand in a death grip by Damien. 

Damien happily begun walking but didn't pass the opportunity to switch from his rather puppy like smile, to an Icy cold glare that was directed straight at Hunter. Hunter only huffed, clenched his jaw, and walked along the group but stayed behind Damien and James who had Darren and Lily in front of them. 

The walk was short of course and they were soon in the food court which was typically loud with the chatter of fellow people who resides in their small town. Damien suddenly tugged James closer and simply looked at him like he created the world. James ignored the strange looks and instead focused on what the group could have as lunch. Damien continued staring and the three others followed James lead. James suddenly turned to the other three with that bright, cutesy grin of his, "Pizza?" He suggested while his eyes darted from all three of them. Darren and Lily responses were very similar and were both enthusiastic, "Hell yes!" They shouted at the same time. Hunter only shrugged his shoulders and replied in his usual relaxed tone, "I'm always up for pizza." He quietly laughed and begun walking towards the pizza section with Darren and Lily skipping behind him. James bright grin was still present when he followed and practically had to drag Damien who was too content with staring. 

Darren, Lily, Damien, and James were currently sitting at a cafeteria table with Damien sitting by James, and was facing Darren who sat by Lily. Hunter had volunteered to order their food and take it to them, which James had thought was very nice of him. But, James didn't much like it now that Darren and Lily were giggling quietly over something on each other's phones, so he was left with Damien sitting too close for comfort. 

James was still incredibly pissed at Damien so he thought the guy would take a hint when he kept scooting away from him. He didn't. Damien's immediate response was to scoot closer until their sides were smooshed together with Damien's arm slung across the top of James shoulder and was resting on the edge of the cushioned seat. James kept his eyes glued onto the table top to stare at his hands that were uncomfortably fiddling with torn napkins. Damien didn't mind, he just stared so intensely with a large, cheshire grin. Damien just thought the anxious and almost gloomy behavior James took on was adorable. Everything he did was adorable to Damien. 

His fingers even decided to be bold by gently caressing the fabric of James sweater that stretched over his shoulder. Jamie tensed and kept the ignoring treatment up. Damien licked his lips and suddenly had gripped Jamie's bony shoulder in a firm grip, and oh, how Damien felt a twitch in his pants just from the fragile structure of James body, also how timid he looked currently. 

Yet Damien didn't see how fast James hand shot up and tore Damien's hand from his shoulder. Damien had a confused look on his face but soon came to realization and he produced a low noise that resembled an animals growl, that sudden noise caused Darren and Lily to peer up from their phones with confused gazes. They found James staring at his lap, almost curled up in the corner of the cushioned seat with Damien's glare directed at him, this almost seemed normal but the rumbling from Damien's chest was rather new. 

"Let's not come here again, the girl who gave us our food was a total asshole." Hunter oh so amazingly interrupted which had all four heads shoot up to face him and the growling abruptly came to a halt. Damien glared hatefully, James gulped, Darren smiled at him, and Lily giggled obnoxiously in response. 

Hunter ignored Damien and carefully set the tray of pizza, side orders, and drinks onto the table before pulling up a chair and settling down into it. "Dig in." He encouraged before taking a large bite of his own pizza. James focused on his food and quickly begun eating, and was quickly relieved when he spotted Damien slowly munching on his own food out of the corner of his eye. It was quiet for a few moments considering they were all rather hungry from a long day of learning. 

"So, Hunter," Damien's rough, incredibly deep voice seethed. "Why did you come to Wisconsin?" The table suddenly grew silent, tense. It wasn't because of the question, it was from Hunter, how he reacted and how his facial features twisted from just a simple question. He didn't answer for awhile which made the corner of Damien's lips twitch in a knowing smirk. 

Hunter suddenly dropped his slice of pizza on his plate and hurriedly wipe his greasy hands on a small napkin. He looked rather nervous but was obviously putting an effort in to seem calm and normal. That caught James, Lily, and Darren's attention quickly. "Hunter, why are you acting so weird? Did something happen in California?" James spoke up with a caring tone in his soft voice. Damien immediately glared at James. Hunter stood abruptly and smiled shakily. "I'm fine James, just feeling a little sick is all, I think it's the pizza—," He rushed out before whipping around and jogging to the men's restroom. Damien grinned wolfishly at the response, he already knew what was coming. "Oh, I hope he's alright," Darren murmured to which Lily sighed at. James leaned back and stared at the men's restroom with a puzzled expression. 

A shuffle was heard and without anyone noticing, Damien snapped a quick picture of James before putting his phone back in his pocket, very happy to have gotten another picture. He shook his head and cleared those thoughts, he couldn't focus on James right now, he had to focus on Hunter. Damien wanted to bury that fucker, ruin him, destroy him. 

"Maybe I should go check—," James stood to rush to the bathroom after his friend but was abruptly stopped when a rough hand snatched his forearm to keep him in place. James already knew who it was and wasn't surprised when he turned to find a fuming Damien. "Stay." He grunted. James rolled his eyes and ripped his arm away before marching his way to the bathroom. The entire way to the bathroom he felt Damien's cold brown eyes burning into his entire body, but he still felt very proud of himself. 

Once James arrived in the restroom, he found it to be empty. He stood for a moment, trying to come up with something to say. "Hunter?" He tried and was startled when the stall door to the far left had groaned in protest when opening. 

Hunters head peaked out, he looked vulnerable. His cheeks were a little flushed and his hair looked like he ran his hands through it. "James," He breathed and stood straight to attempt to recollect himself. James smiled reassuringly and he could visibly see Hunters tense body lessen a bit. "Hunter, did something happen in California?" His voice was so smooth and so gentle. He watched Hunter sigh heavily and wring his hands together while shuffling his feet. Hunters mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. With that, he inhaled deeply and exhaled softly. "Just, please, don't tell anyone, I'm trusting you right now James, even if we just met a few hours ago." Hunter sounded as if he was out of breath. 

James nodded and stepped forward. "I promise, you can trust me, I would never tell." It was true, James would never betray a friend. To be as comforting as possible, James even stepped towards him a few more times before lightly patting Hunters strong but fragile shoulder. Hunter managed a weak smile before looking down and gulping. 

"I—," He gasped. He frantically glanced around while James peered up at him with a look of curiosity. "My sister was—," He started shaking his head while griping the sides of his head. "Shit, I'm sorry, I can't tell, I'm not ready. . ." He rambled before feeling something cold engulf his body, and even though it was so cold, it felt so extraordinary. He found it was James with his arms wrapped snug around his neck, his torso pressing against his own in a firm and gentle manner. He quickly responded by tying his own arms around Jamie's middle back. Hunter exhaled shakily and felt fingers run through his short strands. "It's okay," James coaxed, "You don't need to tell me, I understand." James made sure his voice and actions were comforting. Hunter nodded hurriedly and stuffed his flushed face into the crook of James cold but smooth neck. 

They stood there for awhile, just breathing in and relaxing, calming each other. But they were so into the moment, they didn't turn when they heard the restroom door creak a bit and one, deep brown eye staring at them with a furious glint. Damien.

 

||||||||

 

A hour later, only three teenagers were in the familiar, tight space of Damien's car. They all finished their food, walked around while checking out stores, got to know each other, and left. Once again, they were all very uncomfortable, even more so now especially since Damien seemed to be angrier than normal, like if someone touched him he would break their arm without any hesitation. 

Damien had already dropped off Darren and Lily a few minutes ago. Now it was Damien and James in the front, with Hunter in the back. The radio had the usual fifties music humming, a different tune this time but just as calming. No one said anything after Damien dropped off Darren and Lily, it was quiet the entire ride to Hunters house, Hunter only spoke to give directions and in response Damien would growl. James felt very uncomfortable between the two especially, he felt there was something going on, specially between Hunter and Damien. 

Soon Damien roughly pulled into Hunters driveway that lead to a medium sized house that looked pleasant. Damien parked and laid back with a scowl, "Get out." He grunted and didn't turn to look at Hunter. James sighed softly before flinching when a hand touched his shoulder. Damien immediately noticed his flinch and a flash of concern passed his face before it morphed into frustration when he saw Hunters hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Get out." He repeated and to make his point clear, he tore Hunters hand from James shoulder. Hunter considered launching a punch to Damien's face, but knew it wouldn't end well. 

He instead turned his attention to James. "I need to talk to you," His eyes glanced to Damien's glare momentarily, "Alone." James nodded quietly in response. Damien grunted like he was about to have a fit. "Ten minutes." He sneered and huffed when watching the two get out and walk to Hunters front door. Damien was upset he couldn't do anything about it, but he knew he would be able to control James every move and choice soon enough. 

When the two boys reached the door, they stopped and turned to each other. James smiled boyishly and Hunter grinned slyly. They just looked at each other and tried their best to ignore Damien's glare from the car. Hunter sighed, "I just wanted to say sorry, for getting so worked up in the mall. . ." He confessed. James shook his head and shuffled his feet. "It's okay! Something bad obviously happened in California and you're not ready to reveal it yet, that's okay." He shrugged. Hunter had to stand there for a minute, just staring at Jamie and wondering how he was so understanding. Usually people wanted to know immediately, especially since it seemed rather interesting, and yet James was here, being so sweet and reassuring. Hunter felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards a bit more from just the thought. 

James bit his lip and glanced to where Damien's car laid, to see him glaring so darkly. He needed to hurry up, he didn't want to stay in a tight space with a angry Damien for too long. He quickly put his attention back to Hunter when he heard his voice. 

"Thank you, so much James," Hunter thanked with much appreciation in his voice. "But, before you go, I was hoping we could hang out on Saturday? The movies?" He wiggles his eyebrows to try and convince James. Jamie's smile grew wider and he chuckled before nodding, "Of course, it was fun with you today." James stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Great! Cool, I'll pick you up at five! Be ready." Hunter rambled before ruffling Jamie's hair, turn around, open the door, hurry in, and finally, shut the door with a small wave. Hunter let out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding and covered his face with his hands. 

James blinked and shrugged at Hunters actions. He didn't question it though, he only hurried back to Damien's car and settled after he buckled himself in. Damien huffed and glared at James for a minute, then turned and started up the car to pull out quickly before driving down the road. They were silent for a few minutes before Damien spoke up, halfway from James house. "Stay away from him. Hunters not right." He spit out the name like it was a disease. James bit his lip to stop himself from spitting out a rude response, he was afraid to and knew it was not a good idea. He sighed softly and laid his head on the cold glass of the window, he stared out of it for the rest of the ride. 

Damien soon pulled up into Jamie's driveway, his own leading to a large house that was not too flashy nor normal. James was quick to unbuckle himself and grasp the door handle, but Damien was quicker to lock all doors. James bit his lip and suddenly felt tears well up in his baby blues which caused him to lay his forehead on the glass. ". . .Yes?" He choked out and refused to meet Damien's burning gaze. Damien smiled softly at how emotional James seemed to be in this situation. 

His hand found its home on Jamie's hand. "I'm so sorry, James," He started and leaned closer so he could practically hover over James. "You know I love you more than anything, you're everything to me, I want you safe." He murmured when he was close enough, his arms now trapping Jamie's rigid body against the door. 

James squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head a little. He wanted so badly to just say those words back and forgive Damien but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He turned away from Damien. "Please, just let me go." James pleaded. Damien's heart broke at the sight of his Jamie so distraught, he had to press the button and unlock the door. He slumped back into his own seat and watched James stumble out of his car and sprint inside the safety of his house. 

Damien sat there for a few moments. He smiled and pulled out of the driveway to start the journey to his own home. "Never, James. You will never get away from me and I will never let you go." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take awhile to post chapters but I always will post them and they always will be long :). Please leave a comment or kudos, it makes me happy people enjoy my work and it encourages me.


	4. not an update!! :((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters soon!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters soon!!

yeehawww!! so I've been gone for awhile but you know lots of stuff happen but no worries I'll be trying to work on this story and get some other stories up, perhaps a one shot? idk we'll see :)))  
but please tell me what you’d like to see!!! I love getting suggestions that I can work with! I’m in a lot of fandoms sooo, but I will probably only write yandere stuff?? or fluffy stuff. I do oneshots that can be made into stories, I do short stories, long stories and other stuff, open to a lot tbh. suggest whatever and I’ll respond :). (I have limits tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue giving me support lmao


	5. ON HOLD

hello! I am back momentarily to inform everybody that this story will be on hold for the time being. I am not sure what I want to do with this, but I will figure it out soon :). For now, there will be more stories/one shots published, I want to do more stuff with male reader inserts because that’s how I started and I want to try new again. Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on this story, it truly does help me continue writing considering I am someone to be discouraged easily along with my busy ass life—. 

Thank you!! Have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy?


End file.
